1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fabrication of multilayer combined rigid and flex printed circuits having flexible printed circuits extending from the rigid board. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved process for the fabrication of multilayer combined rigid and flex printed circuits, wherein two circuit boards having rigid and flexible sections can be prepared from a novel basestock composite.